Ash's Guardian Angel
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Ash Ketchum is a very unlucky young man. One day he meets a fortune-teller who predicts that his luck will change. That night three girls appear in his apartment claiming to be his guardian angels. Soon a total of twelve girls appear to help him. each one a reincarnation of a deceased Pokemon He owned as a Pet. This is the First Crossover of Pokemon and Angel tales.
1. Chapter 1

Ash's Guardian Angels: Crossover Story of Pokemon and Angel Tales.

AN: In this Fanfic Story, Ash Took Care of 12 Pokemon That died. After that, He have So much Bad luck after he left Kanto And Went to Tokyo. Then The 12 Pokemon Came Back As Angel.

Here Are The List of Pokemon and Their Name. The Female Characters Are female That are With Ash during the Anime. Ash's Mother Delia and Father, Silver Run a Hotel in Pallet Town.

Misty: Goldeen

Winona: Skarmory

Bonnie: Dedenne

May: Skitty

Dawn: Buneary

Lara: Growlithe

Gardenia: Turtwig

Lillie: Alola Vulpix

Clair: Dragonair

Midori: Zigzagoon

Lisa: Aimpom

Serena: Froakie

Chapter Is Starting

"In my memory, there is always an encounter..."

A Thunder Struck.

"...And a Separation."

"Whenever I remember Our Pleasant Times...Sad Memories also come back to me. The Happy times we spent together. It was the most precious time in my life.

"My life burned passionately...and that life will never return."

"But that is the..."

Chapter 1: The Unforgettable Bond.

Ash is rushing to get to the train when the door closes.

"I Always end up this way." Ash said to himself.

When He Exits the next Station, It started to rain.

'The Weather forecast said it wouldn't rain today.' Ash thought to himself.

He was running to the nearest shelter when he tripped.

"This is a joke. Whatever I do, my life is always..." His thought got cut off.

"Unlucky."

"What?"

He stood up and saw a fortune telling lady.

"Excuse me?" Ash ask her.

"You always miss the train. Whenever you're not carrying an umbrella, it rains." She told him.

"But It could happen to anybody, anytime!" Ash replied her.

"Were you following me around, or what?" He asked.

"I can see everything without doing that." She told him.

"Everything?" He asked

"I Know the company you worked hard to get a job with...went bankrupt right away." She told him

"Ugh."

"Since then, You can't find a job, not even a part time job. So, you couldn't pay the rent on your apartment for the last two months. I also know you begged your parents to send you money." She said.

Ash was shocked She knows about all of that and is getting depressed.

"I also know that until now, you've never even dated a girl.

Ash was getting agitated by everything She is saying.

"I don't know how you found out about that. But that's none of your business!" Ash replied to her in a angry tone.

"Your life is the worst, isn't it?" She Asked him

"Yes, it's the worst." Ash said in a sad tone.

"But, Luck will come to you." She said.

"Luck? To me?" Ash asked her.

"Oh! Maybe I'll get a job at the company where I had an interview today." Ash said in a excited tone.

Then he received a message on his phone.

Message: We would like to notify you the result of today's interview. Unfortunately, at this time, you were not selected for the job.-Not selected-.

"It seems like luck isn't with me just yet." Ash showed her the message.

The woman's eyes glowed red for a few seconds and there is a ring appearing on Ash's phone.

"I can tell this rain won't be stopping anytime soon. I guess I'll just get going!" Ash told her and run off.

After He run off, She took a card to her hand.

"Now luck will come to your side." She said.

A picture of two Arceus is on the card.

"Thank you very much."

When Ash stepped out of the shop he was in, The rain has finally stopped.

"Oh, the rain stopped." Ash said.

On his way home, He heard a cat meowing from inside a box.

He got the cat out and gave him a packet of milk.

"Is it good?" Ash ask the cat.

The cat let out a happy meow.

"I'm sorry, I can't keep you in my apartment." Ash said in a sad tone.

'Besides...' Ash silently thought.

(timeskip) Ash got back to the apartment he is staying.

Ash is lying down on the floor in his apartment.

Flashback: Your life is the worst. But, Luck will come to you.

"Nobody would have to suffer if a fortune teller could change our life." He said sadly. "Now, I'm going to take a bath."

Unknown to Him, The circle in his phone started to play a melody and started to glow.

In the bath, 'Luck will come to me, right?' He thought.

After The bath, He went to kitchen to get a drink. He then walked to the living room, and he see that the lights is on.

"Huh? Did I keep the light on?" He asked himself.

Because he is not wearing glasses, He can't see clearly.

"Right. My Glasses. My Glasses. Ah, Here it is!" He said.

When He put his glasses on, He sees 3 girls in front of him.

"What?" Ash asked himself.

"Hey there!" Girl Number 3 said.

"Good evening, Sir!" Girl Number 1 said.

"I'm sorry to intrude during your bath." Girl number 2 said to him.

"Oh, How polite of you..." Ash starts to say. "Wait a Minute! Who are you?!" He asked them.

They huddled into a corner and start to wispering with each other.

"He's surprised, as I expected." Girl number 2.

"Oh well, I don't blame him though. His reaction is just natural." Girl number 3.

"I wish I were sent to a better looking guy...if I can't even see my real master." Girl number 1

"Don't worry. If you accomplish your assignment...I'm sure they'll send you to your real master next time." Girl number 2.

"Are you sure?" Girl number 1.

"Yes, I'm sure." Girl number 2.

"Excuse me." Ash.

Ash then give a sneeze.

"How do you do? My name is Misty." The now Misty.

"I'm Winona! Pleased to meet you!" Winona.

"Hello! I'm Bonnie. I wish you could have at least prepared some sweets for me." Bonnie.

"Who are You all really?" Ash asked them.

"Well, we are guardian Angels. We're here because a Goddess told us to watch over you." Misty.

"Now that we explained who we are, why don't you introduce yourself, too?" Winona

"Well, My name is Ash Ketchum." Ash

"What do you do for a living?" Bonnie asked him.

"I'm currently looking for a job." Ash replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Bonnie asked again.

"I'm currently looking for that, too." Ash.

"Well, with your features and looks..." Winona.

"It must be difficult." Bonnie.

"Winona-chan, Bonnie-chan, Don't be so rude to him." Misty.

"Then Misty, Do you think he's good looking?" Winona.

"Do you?" Bonnie.

"Uh, that is...I mean..." Misty.

"See! That's why I said so!" Bonnie.

Ash was having tick-marks on his head.

"Shut up! That's absolutely none of your business!" Ash shouted."First of all, how did all of you get inside this room?" He asked.

He heard a clap.

"Huh?" Ash see it's Winona clapping.

"Everyone! It's time to start!" Winona.

"Start? start what?" Ash.

"To take care of you, of course. First of all...Let's clean up this room." Misty.

"I'll do the clean up!" Winona.

"I'll do the laundry." Bonnie.

"I'll prepare for dinner!" Misty.

"Well..." Ash.

"One! Two! Three!"

They changed their clothes after a smoke vanished.

"What?" Ash

At that time, Ash's towel slipped off of him.

The 3 of them are stunned. They are able to see hisprivate part so clearly and they all had a huge blush on their face.

Ash fainted from embarrassment.

He woke up a few hours later.

"I had a weird dream." Ash.

He turned to the side only to see it's all real.

Inside the toilet.

"Mr Ash!" Winona.

"Come out!" Bonnie.

"Excuse me. Are you possibly upset about what happened yesterday?" Misty.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. we were originally Pokemon Anyway." Winona

"What?" Ash.

"Winona-Chan!" Misty.

"Pokemons?" Ash. "First they say they're Angels, Now they're Pokemons. What in the world are they really?" Ash.

Just then, His phone is ringing.

"Oh, Let me handle it!" Winona.

"Hello, This is Ketchum's Residence. Yes. Yes." Winona.

"Wait a minute!" Ash.

"Yes, 2.P.M this afternoon. Certainly, Sir!" Winona.

Winona hangs up the phone.

"How's that? not too bad?" Winona.

"Winona-Chan, you're amazing." Misty.

"Oh Ash, He said your part-time job interview is at 2 P.M Today." Winona.

"Yes..." Ash.

After changing to a set of clothes.

"Well then, I'm going out now. So you girls have to also go home now." Ash.

"But even though you say 'home'..." Misty.

"...the spirit world is a little different from home." Winona.

"Besides, if we're not here...you would rush headfirst onto the misfortune highway." Bonnie.

"Anyhow! You have to leave by the time I come back. Do you understand?" Ash.

After Ash closes the door and went out, They starts to follow him.

Ash felt someone was following him, but he ignored it and walk faster until he turned his back and saw them. He then run from them.

"Oh! He ran Away!"

After a while of running, They lost him.

"Damn it! Where did he go?" Winona.

"He's pretty quick for someone who seems so dull." Bonnie.

"Then why can't he escape from his misfortune?" Winona.

Winona turn to see Misty Froze in Fear.

"What's wrong with you, Misty-Chan?" Bonnie.

"Water. Water!" Misty.

"what?"

They were now standing on a river bridge.

Misty is shaking in fear and collasped.

"Hey, Misty?" winona.

"I'm scared of Water." Misty.

"Oh, is that because of your Previous life?" Winona.

Misty give a nod.

"What was your previous life, Misty?" Winona.

"A goldeen." Misty said too quietly.

"What? What? I couldn't hear you well." Bonnie.

"I was a Goldeen!" Misty.

"Huh?! Goldeen?! A Goldfish Pokemon?!" Winona and Bonnie.

"Yes. My Master bought me from a adoption aquarium. Then one day, There was a power failure while my master was away on a trip with his parents...and the air pump attached to my fish tank stopped working." Misty.

"I see." Winona.

"I couldn't even say goodbye to my master. And I loved him so much." Misty.

"Hey, Take it easy." Winona.

"Oh, I'm fine now. I'm sorry." Misty.

"Don't apologize. We're Friends." Bonnie.

"That's right. You don't need to hesitate with us." Winona.

"Friends...Thank you." Misty.

"So you have something that you're scared of, too. I'm glad I wasn't the only one." Bonnie.

"What?" Winona.

"Then you also have something?" Misty.

"Hehe, To Tell you the truth...OH! I found Ash!" Bonnie.

"What?"

"He's inside that Building." Bonnie.

"We have to follow him!" Misty.

Misty and Bonnie starts to run towards the building, but Winona is getting afraid.

Inside the lift, Winona is screaming in fear.

"What's the matter, Winona-Chan?" Misty.

"I have a fear of Heights." Winona.

"Is that because of your previous life?" Misty.

"Yes. I was a Skarmory." Winona.

"Even a Skarmory, A Bird Pokemon no less, can be Scared of heights?" Bonnie.

"Yes. My Master saved me when I injured my wings in a mountain that was near his parent's hotel. He took care of my injury very tenderly, but...my wing wasn't cured after all. But, I wanted to show my master how well i had become...because my master treated me so very sweetly!" Winona.

Misty and Bonnie looked at each other.

"But, you are lucky you met someone as sweet as your master." Bonnie.

"Yeah." Winona.

"Wow! This is Awesome! There are So Many Restaurants in here!" Bonnie ran off.

"Hey, Bonnie-Chan!" Misty.

After a few minutes.

"Where did she go?" Misty.

"Mr Ketchum, You can starts working tomorrow." Boss.

"Yes. Thank you for hiring me." Ash.

"Ash." Misty and Winona.

Ash closes the door and turns his head to the right and see Misty and Winona.

"I guess you got a part-time job." Misty.

"Congratulations." Winona.

"Thank you." Ash.

"Huh?" Ash see that one is missing.

"Is anything wrong?" Misty.

"Well, I thought that someone is missing." Ash.

Then Sound of breaking glass can be heard from the shop.

"Who is this girl?!"

"Can it be..." Misty and Winona.

After a few seconds, Bonnie is being held by the boss.

"I knew it!" Misty and Winona.

"Do you know her?!" The boss questions Ash.

"Yes." Ash.

(Timeskip) At the nearby Park.

Bonnie was crying.

"Ash Lost his part-time job because of me." Bonnie.

"It was the trauma from your previous life, isn't it?" Misty.

"Yes. I was a Dedenne in my previous life." Bonnie.

"A Dedenne? That's a Hamster Pokemon, Isn't it?" Misty.

"Yes, My master picked me from the school he studies in because the school decided to let their students adopt me and my fellow siblings. My Master treated me very sweetly and adored me very much, but...One day, when my master went out for a trip, I escaped from my cage and went for a walk. Then i got lost. I didn't know how to get back home anymore...and then I got very, very hungry. That's why! That's why! I'm very scared of being hungry! I'm very scared!" Bonnie.

"Let's go home." Misty.

"Go Home?" Winona.

"You mean Back to the 'Spirit world'?" Bonnie.

"No. We'll go back to Ash's place. Let's apologize to him all together one more time. Because if we give up right now..." Misty.

"Our dream of finding our real master won't come true." Winona.

"Not only that...If we disappear, what will happen to Ash?" Misty.

"Ash Looks a little a bit of a blockhead, But I don't dislike him." Winona.

"Do you think Ash would forgive me if I apologize to him again?" Bonnie.

"I'm sure." Misty.

Ash is back at his apartment blowing a harmonica that Silver gave him when he was a child.

Flashback: Please don't bother me anymore. I'm very annoyed.

Ash looked to the staircase.

The 3 of them are walking slowly when they heard Ash's melody from his harmonica.

"This melody..." Misty.

"My Master!" Winona and Bonnie.

"What?!"

"What did both of you just say?" Misty.

"The music from that harmonica...I have no doubt! My master is playing it!" Winona.

"No, it isn't! It's My master!" Bonnie.

"This melody from the harmonica, is from my master too. Anytime he was sad, or happy. He was always playing this melody." Misty.

"Then, it means..." Bonnie.

"All of our Masters are the same person?!" Winona.

They quickly rush towards to the melody's location.

At the staircase.

They saw it was Ash playing the harmonica.

"Huh?" Ash.

He sees the 3 of them have a happy face.

"What's the matter?" Ash.

"I never...I Never knew you were..." Misty.

"You were our real master." Winona.

"Master?" Ash.

Bonnie is rushing Towards Ash.

"Master!" Bonnie.

"Ah!" Ash.

"Oh, this smell! I Remember! This is my master!" Bonnie.

"Wait a minute!" Ash.

"Master, it's Misty. Misty, the Goldeen." Misty.

"I'm Winona, the Skarmory. Master!" Winona.

"It's Bonnie! I'm Bonnie the Dedenne, Who you used to adore." Bonnie.

"It...It can't be..." Ash.

He Closes his eyes.

"Why don't you cut it out?" Ash.

"What?" The 3 of them are confused.

"I don't know how you found out about them...But don't say anything to insult them. They're not coming back anymore." Ash.

"Master. How nice that you still remember us." Misty.

They start to hum the harmonica melody together.

"Master." Bonnie.

"We came back to you." Winona.

"Master. We're here to show our gratitude for those days." Misty.

"We'll Protect you with our lives."

Ash is having a emotionless face.

"Master?" Misty.

"Just one thing. Please promise me one thing." Ash.

They looked at him.

"That you'll never disappear again, without telling me." Ash.

"Master!"

"He found his luck, didn't he?" Goddess Arceus.

(A drop of dew falling from the sky. Filled with all the appreciation it can hold. Look, the kindness that you sent me. Traveled through the sky and came back. I want to embrace it.)

End of Chapter 1.

Next Episode preview: A new face that joined us is a little precocious guardian angel. Huh? Are you a...

Next episode: I'm Not Scared of My Trauma!

Misty: I'm really not scared of my trauma!  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm Not Scared of My Trauma!

AN: I decided To change Winona to become a Tailow instead.

(Location: Spirit Wrold.)

"As everybody knows, Misty the Goldeen, Winona the Tailow...and Bonnie the Dedenne had the opportunity...to transmigrate themselves recently. However, they are just too anxious, and haven't accomplished any good. We can't change the Destiny of Ash Ketchum as it is. Although this is earlier than I expected...I'll need to assign someone else to transmigrate next. " Goddess Arceus

'I'm Excited!' May.

"And that angel is..." Goddess Arceus.

She Points to someone.

"May!" Goddess Arceus.

A Light Surrounds May.

"May, I know you've been making good progress. Come over here." Goddess Arceus.

"Yes! My Goddess!" May.

She went towards Goddess Arceus.

"Take a look at this." Goddess Arceus.

She show May a Vision of Ash.

After the Vision ended.

'Master, Wait for me!' May

(Location Change: Ash's Apartment.)

"I have nothing todo, even if I wake up early. Huh?" Ash.

Misty, Winona and Bonnie is looking at Ash with a big smile on their face.

Ash saw a pot of food on the table.

"Master, I made your favorite dish this morning." Misty.

"I helped a little." Winona.

"I did the tasting. It was really delicious." Bonnie.

"Let's see, Fried bean curd, tube-shaped fish cake...Daikon, Konnyaku, pounded fish cake. Well Yess, I like everything in there...But I can't eat them first thing in the morning." Ash.

"You don't like it very much?" Misty.

"No, That's not what I mean. But, I was just thinking I'm not so hungry yet." Ash.

"Oh, then why don't you go jogging?" Winona.

"Oh, that's a good idea! You'll enjoy your meal more after exercise." Misty.

"I can enjoy my meal without any exercise." Bonnie.

Winona starts to pull on Bonnie's Cheeks.

"I also think you should go jogging!" Bonnie.

"Ugh!. Ash.

"Master, What's the matter? Are you tired?" Misty.

Winona starts to pull bonnie's cheeks harder

"You dopey Dedenne! Why do you always want to eat like a Tepig?!" Winona.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bonnie.

"Misty, You might be right." Ash.

"That's terrible!" Misty.

"Then, I can give you a massage!" Bonnie.

"What are you talking about? Leave the massage to me!" Winona.

"What?" Ash.

"Since I was always hanging on a perch...I have a strong grip! Here we go!" Winona.

"Let me do it, too!" Bonnie.

"Stop it! It tickles! Ouch!" Ash.

"Please let me join in, too!" Misty.

"No, Not there!" Ash.

Ash is having silent tears, Misty is holding his left leg, while Bonnie is holding to his right. Winona is kneeling on his Back.

"How's that? Do you feel good?" Winona.

Ash's phone starts to ring.

"Phone calls!" Bonnie.

"Wait a second!" Ash.

He leap off with his full strength and the girls falls on the floor on their backside. He picks up the phone.

'Hello, This is Ash Ketchum! Yes. Yes. Yes, it is. What? Right now?" Ash

(Timeskip)

Ash is on a business suit standing outside his house.

"Master" Bonnie.

Ash turns to them and saw them waving to him.

"Have a good day!" Bonnie.

"Uh."

"He's gpne." Bonnie.

"I wonder if he'll be all right by himself." Misty.

"I insisted on going with him." Winona.

"Oh, I'm so worried." Bonnie.

Suddenly, Bonnie's stomach starts to growl.

"But I'm hungry from worrying too much! Oden! Oden!" Bonnie.

"Hey! It's not fair, Bonnie! I'm going to eat, too!" Winona.

"How come they're so easygoing? Master!" Misty.

"I'll have the starch noodles!" Winona.

"I'm going to eat the fish cake!" Bonnie.

"Huh? No, You won't! The fish cake is for me!" Misty.

(Location change: Outside the office after a failed interview.)

"Huh, Another Failure." Ash.

Unknown to Ash, Someone in a truck is waiting for him.

"Ash...Ketchum..."

Ash is crossing the road when the truck is rushing towards him.

Then May appeared in front of him and shields him from the Truck. The driver avoid May and crashed on the lamppost on the sidings instead.

"Huh? She must be?" Ash.

"Oh, Master.I'm glad you didn't get hurt." May.

"A-Are you? Are you one of those?" Ash.

"It's May. Master, I wanted to see you." May.

"May? Are you really May?" Ash.

"I'm so glad you remembered me. I'm so happy." May.

May fainted.

"Hey! May! Are you all right, May? Huh?" Ash.

Ash sees that may is only sleeping.

"She fell asleep." Ash.

Some of the passerby went to see the truck that crashed into the lamppost.

(Location change: Ash's apartment.)

Misty is clearing out the dried laundries.

Bonnie is staring at the food that is on the table.

"Bonnie, Don't!" Winona.

"Please be patient until master comes back." Misty.

"I know it!" Bonnie.

"I think we should have gone with him." Winona.

"Master..." Misty.

"My hands are stuck!" Bonnie.

(Door ring.)

"Master!" Misty.

They went to open the Door.

"Welcome home, Master! Huh?"

They saw Ash carrying a May on his back.

"I'm back.

After a while.

"She saved you? You mean..." Winona.

"She's a Guardian angel, too?" Misty.

"Yes, it seems like it." Ash.

"Is she all right?" Bonnie.

"She just got tired and fell asleep." Ash.

Oh, that's good to hear." Misty.

"Oh, by the way, what kind of pokemon was her previous life anyway?" Winona.

"Ah, I had her ten years ago..." Ash.

They hear May's voice and saw her opening her eyes.

"She woke up!" Misty.

"I slept very well." May.

She then looks for her glasses.

"What? Where am I?" May.

"May!" Ash.

"Master! Master!" May.

May lept towards Ash and a hug.

"What?!" Misty, Winona and Bonnie all look on with jealousy.

"Are you all right now?" Ash.

"Yes, Since I slept very well. How about you, Master?" May.

"Oh, I'm fine because of you." Ash.

"I'm so glad." May.

"Hey, Wait!" Winona.

"Hey! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Bonnie.

"You must be my seniors Goddess told me about." May.

"Are we that famous?" Winona.

"I'm kind of embarrassed." Bonnie.

"Yes, of course. I heard that all of you are totally useless!" May.

"What?"

"But, you don't have to worry anymore! I can take care of Master by myself! All of you Seniors can go back to the spirit world!" May.

"What are you talking about?!" Bonnie.

"Oh, no. I'm scared of her! Master, Please help me!" May.

"Hey, you have to be nice to her." Ash.

"But! But! She's!" Bonnie.

"May, You too." Ash.

"Yes, Master!" May.

May flicks her tougue at them.

"What?" Misty.

"Who is this naughty devil?!" Winona.

"She's really bad! Let's give her a real good spanking!" Bonnie.

She turns towards them and give them a chill on their back.

They saw a image of a Skitty on May's back.

"A Skitty?!"

"I wonder if that means May might be a..." Misty.

"A Cat Pokemon!"

(The Next Day. In front of a book store.)

"Master, what kind of book are you reading?" May.

"This is a magazine to find temporary jobs. I've got more family members now, so I have to find a good paying job." Ash.

"Then I will help you find one!" May.

The Rest of the girls are spying on them.

"Who does she think she is?" Winona

"It's not fair that only May can hang around him like that." Bonnie.

"What are we going to do? She'll keep master all to herself if we leave her like that." Winona.

"But, I'm scared of cat Pokemons." Bonnie.

"Me too. I had so many frightening experiences in my previous life." Misty.

"Previous life...Oh, I got it!" Winona.

Winona turns to them.

"Look! We're all scared of cats pokemon, aren't we? That's because we still have memories from our previous life...When we were animal types Pokemon." Winona.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Misty.

"That's the point! If we can find out about May's trauma..." Winona.

"I see! So, we can take advantage of it." Bonnie.

"That's right!" Winona.

"But, I feel bad about doing that." Misty.

"So Misty, You don't mind if May keeps our master all to herself?" Winona.

"That's...

(Back to Ash and May.)

"No, don't say such things, master!" May.

(Back to the others.)

Misty silently nods.

"That's it! Don't worry, we'll just teach her a little lesson!" Winona.

(Back to Ash and May.)

"Oh! Darn it! I'm going to be late for my interview." Ash.

"What? Master, are you going somewhere?" May.

"I'm sorry, can you go home by yourself?" Ash.

"Why?" May.

"I'll be home soon. All right?" Ash.

Ash rubs May on her head.

"I'll see you later!" Ash.

Ash went to a traffic light and cross the road.

"Master!" May.

She stares at the vehicles in fear and walks off.

(Back to the others.)

"I wonder why she gave up so quickly." Winona.

"I wonder if she's going home." Misty.

They see May went into a siding.

"What?"

"I thought she was going home." Bonnie.

They started to follow May.

"where is she trying to go?" Winona.

"Let's follow her!" Bonnie.

They follow until they hide beside a post box.

Misty was a bit out of breath.

"Are you all right, Misty?" Winona.

"I'm sorry. I'm not so used to running on the land yet." Misty.

"Fight on, Misty!" Winona.

"I'm going to take our master back!" Bonnie.

"You're right. We have to try our best!" Misty.

They continued to follow May.

"It's a dead end." Bonnie.

"What is she going to do?" Winona.

They saw her leapt over the top of the wall and was shocked.

"Follow her!" Bonnie.

Bonnie jumped on top of the wall.

"Come on girls! What?" Bonnie.

"Winona, What's the matter?" Misty.

"You can go ahead. I'll go around and take another route." Winona.

"If we did that, we'll lose May! Come on, Winona!" Bonnie.

Winona looks at Bonnie that is crouching on the wall.

"I can't climb a Wall that tall!" Winona.

So they took another route and took a break at a park.

"Where did she go?" Misty.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry." Winona.

"Winona." Misty.

"Uh, Huh? Ah!" Bonnie.

"What's the matter, Bonnie?" Misty.

"I found her!" Bonnie.

Misty and Winona turns their head and stare at May who is napping.

"Is she taking a nap?"

"No wonder, She's a Skitty. They are well known to be always napping when not playing or eating." Winona.

"She's so carefree." Misty.

"How can we find out her trauma if she keeps on sleeping?!" Bonnie.

"Why don't we forget about it and go home today? It's about time to prepare Master's dinner anyway." Misty.

"I guess so. It looks to me that May's not going to wake up for quite a while." Winona.

They gave a big sigh.

(Back to Ash.)

'Even if it's a short-term position, at least I got a part-time job. This will help me a lot.' Ash's thoughts.

He stopped in front of a cake shop

"They've got cakes..." Ash.

Ash took out his wallet and counted his money.

"All right. I should have more than enough for their cheapest cakes.

He went in the shop.

"May I help you?"

"Can I have 5...no, 4 of your cheapest cakes?" Ash.

(Back to Misty, Winona and Bonnie. Ash's apartment.)

"I'm home!" Ash.

"Umm..." Misty.

"What?" Ash.

"Master!" Misty.

"What?" Bonnie.

"Oh, no! I fell asleep." Winona.

"I'm sorry we were displaying such shameful behavior." Misty.

"Oh no, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to wake you up. I wanted to treat you guys so, I bought some sweets today!" Ash.

"Ah!" Misty and Bonnie.

"Cakes!" Bonnie.

Bonnie took the Cakes from Ash.

"Wow! Master! Thank you. I like you very much!" Bonnie.

"Huh? Where's May?" Ash.

"I don't know!" Winona.

"I'm sure she is still taking her afternoon nap!" Bonnie.

"Afternoon nap? It's already the evening." Ash.

"That's true. She's kind of late."

"Maybe she got lost on the road." Winona.

"On the road...AH" Ash.

Ash is rushing to the door.

"Oh! Master, Where are you going? Let's eat the cakes together!" Bonnie.

"There are so many cars around here. She might not be able to come home on her own." Ash.

"What?" Misty.

"Master, You're worrying too much. You know She was a cat Pokemon before. She's supposed to be agile. She can avoid cars easily, Can't she?" Winona.

"May...May died from a car accident." Ash.

"Huh?"

Ash went out to find May.

Meanwhile,

"She was very brave to our master." Winona.

"Even though it was her trauma, she protected him." Misty.

"May's feelings for our master are no different than ours." Winona.

"Yes! We're all friends!" Bonnie.

They also went out to find May.

(Back to where May is.)

She stood in fright as the vehicles moving past her on the road.

"Master!" May.

(Nearby where May is.)

"May!"

"No, she is not here either." Misty.

"She wasn't in the park either." Winona.

"She shouldn't be able to cross the big streets if she's scared of cars.

"Nope, then she must be around here." Winona.

"Where did she go?" Misty.

Misty turns to the river and saw May.

"May?" Misty.

"Yes, it's her! It's May!" Bonnie.

"May..." Winona.

"May!" Winona.

May turns her head to see who's calling her and saw the others.

"We finally found you. We were looking all around for you, May!" Winona.

"I didn't ask you to do that!" May.

Winona starts to get angry. But Misty stops her.

"May, let's go home together." Misty.

May just closes her eyes.

"You are scared of cars, aren't you? You'll be all right if we walk with you." Misty.

May just stares at them with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, We'll give you a hand then." Winona.

Winona approach May with her hand held in front of her.

"Here." Winona.

May just looks at her.

"Here, come on." Winona.

"I know you're scared of cat pokemons." May.

"What did you say?!" Winona.

She then notices May's hand is holding hers.

after a while Winona spoke.

"Oh, you are a cat, a kitten more like." Winona.

"What do you mean?!" May.

"I said you are just a kitten!" Winona.

"A Kitten is still a Cat!" May.

"A kitten is a cat all right, But it's a Baby cat!" Winona.

(In front of the apartment.)

"I wonder where May went off to." Ash.

He then brings out his harmonica.

'I remember I used to play this song for May too." Ash.

The girls were walking home when they heard the song.

"That's Master's song." Misty.

"Wait a minute, I know this song. Long time ago...I used to listen to this song whenever Master Played it for me." May.

"This song is the most precious bond between our master and us." Misty.

"A most precious bond..." May.

Bonnie's stomach starts to growl.

"That sounds nice, but I'm so hungry!" Bonnie.

"Then let's go home quickly and have dunner." Misty.

"We also have cakes tonight!"

"All right, Let's run to where master is waiting." Winona.

"Last one there can't eat her cake!" May.

"What?" Bonnie.

"Go!" May.

"Please wait for me!" Misty.

Next Episode preview: No matter how many lovely girls come down here...Master's favorite is absoutely May.

Next Episode Chapter: We will serve you, Master!

"Hey, You can't sleep in the middle of your assignment!"

The End. 


End file.
